


“Can you stay?”

by KittsFics



Series: Fictober19 [8]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 22:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittsFics/pseuds/KittsFics
Summary: Len is limping around the kitchen when Mick comes in, despite strict instructions to either stay in bed or only go as far of the sofa. Basically to keep all weight off his injured ankle. But here he is; hobbling around, looking like he's trying to put together a sandwich while keeping an eye on his laptop.





	“Can you stay?”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Fictober19  
List of prompts here: [ x ](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/post/187637998976/fictober-2019)
> 
> A similar theme to yesterdays as I sprained my ankle yesterday and it's very frustrating.

Len is limping around the kitchen when Mick comes in, despite strict instructions to either stay in bed or only go as far of the sofa. Basically to keep all weight off his injured ankle. But here he is; hobbling around, looking like he's trying to put together a sandwich while keeping an eye on his laptop.

Mick comes up behind him, making his footsteps deliberately audible, and wraps his arms round Len's waist, tugging him back against his chest and taking some of his weight. 

"Hello you, I thought you were planning on staying off your ankle today. It won't heal if you don't rest it." He presses a kiss to the side of Len's head.

Len doesn't reply, just leans back against him, settling closer and yawning, despite it still being mid-afternoon. Mick doesn't move for a few minutes, just holds his partner is a way that he doesn't often allow when he's not injured or sick.

"Come on Sweetheart, head back to bed and I'll finish up here and bring it in to you." He gets a sleepy nod in reply, and no complaint when he reaches over to close the laptop. "I'll grab another ice pack too, yeah?" 

Mick moves away after a moment and Len uses his newfound freedom to do as he's told, for once, and heads further into the flat. It doesn't take long for Mick to finish with the food and grab the other things he needs, so Len is still setting himself when he reaches their bedroom. He hands over the sandwich and gently lifts Len’s ankle and slides a pillow that he'd grabbed from the sofa underneath, then wraps the ice pack around it. 

He joins him on the bed and Len immediately curls against his side and Mick lifts his arm to let him settle underneath it, without thinking about his book, just out of reach on the bedside table. 

"Can you stay?" Len's voice is rough from disuse and and tired, a combination that makes Mick inclined to give him anything he wants. 

"Of course." He presses another kiss to his head and watches Len pick at his food, his novel can wait.


End file.
